It's killing me
by Lena Lawlipop
Summary: We all have bad days, even super heroes, and especially sixteen year old ones. / Between book 1 and 2


Might be a bit OOC? I honestly don't think so, but let me know what you thought :D

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Guardians of Time**

* * *

"Alright, what's going on in that pretty little head?" her eyes snap upwards, a frown already appearing in her face as she sees me.  
"What? Nothing!" she says, defensively, and I chuckle. Ethan looks a bit baffled, and I give him a short smile.  
"Would you mind?" I ask him quietly, and all he does is smile mischievously before all but skipping away. I can hear his thoughts, he thinks I'm going to tell her. I wish, I tell myself, but nothing further from the truth.  
"What's with that? I'm fine!" she insists, and I tilt my head.  
"You're wearing that funny wool hat that you wear when you're annoyed." she seems surprised, and I give her a second before adding "I know we're not very close, but come on Isabel, it's killing me to see you so sad." Whether it's the way I carefully phrase it to try and not freak her out, or the sudden intensity that I can't keep off of my voice, it must take her by surprise, because her lips part as if to speak, but no sound comes out. She stares at me for a moment longer than she usually does, her thoughts carefully guarded, and I'm about to apologize, when she speaks up.  
"I didn't think you'd notice" she admits quietly, and her voice is somewhat shy "But I guess I should have known better."  
"You've been pretty quiet." she laughs.  
"No, I meant about the hat." I muse a quiet 'oh' under my breath, and she smiles graciously. "I'm an open book, mind reading or no mind reading."  
"I wouldn't say that" her smile reaches her eyes this time, as she answers.  
"You're just too used to reading minds, then, Arkarian."

There's something, something in her eyes, or something in her voice, in the way she says my name, that never fails to get my heart fluttering, and I know I can't keep a smile out of my face. She smiles too, and I feel brave enough to place a hand on her shoulder, aiming to calm her down. She lowers her head over my knuckles, her hair teasing my skin, and it surprises me so much that by the moment I realize it, my fingers have already swept her blond locks away, my palm cupping her cheek, and I can't bring myself to care when she smiles at me like that. I think we're both somewhat blushing.

"Are you okay?" I ask her again, this time quietly, as to not allow my emotions into my voice too much. Her reply is just as quiet.  
"It's just one of those days" she shrugs "Just one of those days when being sixteen sucks." she smiles shyly, as if unsure I know what she means.  
"I know" I reassure her, and her eyes twinkle with a smile, and a hint of tears. She pulls away to wipe them away quickly, and I drop my hand.  
"You always know what to say, I don't know if I hate it or love it" she jokes, although her voice trembles slightly as she tries to chuckle.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" I offer, but she shakes her head.  
"Thanks, though" she's not meeting my eyes, and I realize she must be trying to keep her cool. I wonder if she knows there's no need for her to do that, not here, not with me. I wonder if I'd be brave enough to tell her.

What I do instead, is pet her hair softly, merely with my fingertips, and it's all it takes for her to lean on my shoulder. For a moment, I think she's just seeking my calming aura, but when a quiet shudder passes through her body, I realize she's crying. My heart kicks in my chest, and I wrap my arms around her. It takes all the self control I've learnt during my long years of existence not to cry along, not to do anything that a mere friend wouldn't do. She's had a long day, she's tired, she's stressed about her life. She's just sixteen... she has a life that I don't belong to, and my only role right now is offer her comfort and solace for a few moments, before she returns to it. To her family, her friends, her classes, her sports...

I can't hear her cry. For someone as upfront and direct as Isabel, it's a surprise how much this piece of her fits into the whole picture. I hold her for as long as she stays there, and I can't tell exactly how much time that is. I hope Ethan won't mind. Her head is placed softly against my shoulder, and her arms are linked loosely around my waist, as my left arm is around her waist, and my right hand is still on her hair. She's warm, and I don't realize it at first, but her thoughts eventually open up to me. Her mind seems calm, though, nothing troubling it except a feeling of warmth and content, and I know she's smiling. After a moment, I can feel her relaxing in my arms, and a single thought passes through both of our minds as she starts to fall asleep.

 _'This is nice...'_

I'm glad she can't read _my_ thoughts, for they're but a scrambled mess right then. I let her bask in the glow that her thoughts are transmitting me, but eventually, I realize this is as far as I can let things go. For both of our sakes. I rub her back softly, and she raises her head, her eyes opening sleepily. She seems momentarily disoriented, and I give her a moment to compose herself. Her thoughts shield almost violently, and her eyes avoid mines, and I can't help but chuckle. She frowns, and I tilt my head.

"What did you see?" she demands, and I blink, surprised.  
"Nothing" she seems unsure, and I raise my hands "I wasn't trying to read your thoughts, Isabel. I wouldn't invade your privacy like that."  
"S-sorry" she's quick to backtrack, tucking her hair behind her ear "I didn't mean it like that." I nod.  
"I know, Isabel. Don't worry."  
"Right, um. I should..."  
"Of course" she seems still a bit out of sorts, but I don't call her out on it. I myself am not sure what my heart is doing. "You know where to find me if you want to talk." I offer again, and this seems to bring her back to the present. She nods, and when she looks at me again, she's smiling brightly. I smile back.  
"Thank you. I'm feeling better." I chuckle, and snatch her hat from her hands before she can put it on again. "Hey!"  
"Does that mean you don't need this now?"  
"Well, yeah, but Matt will notice if I don't wear it home!" she's laughing though, and I allow her to snatch it back.  
"I'm glad to see you laughing again." I tell her "Now go before Ethan gets pissed at us." her cheeks redden quickly, but I don't acknowledge that. She still has it in her, though, to shoot me a smile before picking up her things and walking to the entrance.  
"Thank you, Arkarian." I wave at her, all but hoping that I don't look as smitten as I feel.

Soon enough, I hear Ethan's thoughts asking Isabel questions, and his subsequent disappointment. I chuckle to myself, allowing the rock in the entrance to open for them. As I close the entrance behind them, though, I wonder if the rock between us leaves her feeling as empty as it leaves me.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! I you did, please consider leaving a review :3

~Lena


End file.
